The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Crazy Ruffles’. ‘Crazy Ruffles’ was derived from Sedum ‘Matrona’ (not patented). ‘Matrona’ is a hybrid of Sedum ‘Atropurpeum’ and Sedum ‘Herbsfreude’ (syn. Sedum ‘Autumn Joy’, not patented).
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Crazy Ruffles’, in a nursery in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands in 2000. ‘Crazy Ruffles’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a block of containers of Sedum ‘Matrona’ that were originally derived from stem cuttings.
Sedum ‘Crazy Ruffles’ is unique for its foliage in which the leaves have margins that are wavy and dentated resulting in a ruffled effect. The margins of the parent plant are entire and the leaf aspect is flat.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands in 2001 by the inventor. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.